1. Field
Example embodiments relate to heating apparatuses and/or a substrate processing apparatuses. More particularly, example embodiments relate to heating apparatuses for depositing a thin film on a plurality of wafers and/or substrate processing systems having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of vertically stacked wafers may be loaded into a vertical-type diffusion CVD apparatus and then a deposition process may be performed to form a layer on the wafers. In such a batch reactor, a heating apparatus may be used to heat the wafers.
In related arts, the heating apparatus includes a heater installed outside a reaction container, thereby causing heat loss through a ceiling heat insulator above the reaction container. Thus, power consumption of the heater may be increased and in-plane temperature uniformity of the wafer may be deteriorated.